h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isabella Hartley
Bella's name is Isabella. It's stated in the last episode when she graduates. Why won't someone edit it? No One Can Edit It Someone Has Deleted The Edit Link Thingy's Off I Was Just About To Edit It Then But There's No Edit Links.:( :The article is protected by mods, only registered members can edit it, and only mods can remove the protection.--KillerZ 17:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Indiana Evans was a good addition to the show as Bella. I am glad they did not try and recast Emma which would have been awful and instead gave us a new character who was fun to watch. LBF522 April 1, 2012 Rikki turned into Emma Does anyone think that after Emma left, Rikki became the controlling one and Bella became the independent and rebellious one. :I will agree that Rikki and Cleo did change a bit. Cleo became the studious one and yes Rikki was a lot more in control than she was before. Bella seemed to take on the role as the one in the middle between Cleo and Rikki just like Cleo once was between Emma and Rikki. LBF May 26, 2012 Charmed Does anyone agree when Emma left it was kinda like when Prue died in Charmed, and then when Bella (Paige) came into the show and joined Rikki and Cleo (Piper and Phoebe) it basicly reformed the Power of Three. Also since Emma's power is to harden and turn water into ice (Prue's Telekinesis) is like with Bella's Substanciakinesis which hardens water and turns into jelly. Bella Hartley the reincarnation of Eva? So doing some research comparing Eva, and Bella from the sea cave to there powers, and Eva's death to Bella destined to stop the comet as well. Do you think is possible that Bella is the reincarnation of Eva? :Doubtful, I mean Cloe, Emma and Rikki weren't reincarnations of previous mermaids from their moon pool. --KillerZ (talk) 20:20, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :If you seen Mimmi's powers they are the same as a southern mermaid despite being a northern mermaid. Bella's powers are different from all the mermaids. The only other mermaid that has the same powers as Bella is Eva. Thus Bella is Eva reborn. ::We actually have no confirmation of Eva's powers, we only speculate that she had the same powers. Only thing we know of her that she created the Tower of Light--KillerZ (talk) 02:34, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::She also became a mermaid in the Sea Cave of Ireland same one with Bella years later. :::Not really a factor, since on Mako Island there are several people being turned into mermaids and none are reincarnations of eachother. Bella's and Eva's similar powers are outdated speculation, at that time, we only had certain powers, three powers from mako, as demonstrated by charlotte and different powers from Ireland, it made sense that time. But now that Mako Mermaids is out, we have whole new power-sets, and we can't just assume that Bella and Eva had exactly the same powers, since she could have had different ones... That actually goes for three original mermaids too, since their powers were never shown to us.--KillerZ (talk) 12:27, May 9, 2015 (UTC)